


Braids

by fanfictionge3k



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, Kinky, M/M, Smut, blow-job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionge3k/pseuds/fanfictionge3k
Summary: A little smut with lots of hair play





	1. Chapter 1

Lance had woken up in the castle in the middle of the artificial nights many times throughout their journeys. On these occasions he would roam down to the lions, blanket in hand, and talk to red. Lance had a particularly disturbing nightmare, the remnants of which still flashed through his head. Keith being torn to pieces. Pidge falling out of the castle, never to be found. Hunk hating him for simply being him. Lance shuddered and walked to red, placing a tan hand on her paw. She purred awake, leaning her head down to let Lance into the cockpit. As he stepped inside, the purplish glow of the black lion caught his eye. The large lion leaned down and opened its mouth and out walks   
“Keith?”   
“Lance! Don’t scare me you ass. What are you doing down here so late?” Keith exclaimed.   
Lance noticed the bags under Keith’s eyes and the fright he had given him.   
Keith observed Lance for a moment. He and lance had recently begun dating, but hadn’t yet gotten comfortable enough to sleep together.   
“Lance? Do...do you want to come with me since neither of us can sleep?”   
“Uh yeah sure babe, sorry for scaring you. “  
Lance left red’s side and began to walk in tandem with Keith.   
“Hey Keith I had some fucked up dreams. My sisters used to let me braid their hair when I was anxious. Do you think I could.....”   
“Sure Lance, if that helps you. Just don’t pull, I’m tender headed ”   
Lance and Keith slowly made their way up to the throne room of the castle. Lance sat down on the throne, Keith positioned himself on the floor in front of him. Lance slowly moves his hands through Keith’s hair, carefully detangling, being extra careful not to pull his boyfriends hair.   
He finds a particularly large knot, and his hand gets stuck in Keith’s hair, accidentally pulling his head back.   
Keith stood up quickly, making a slight growling sound and rushed out of the room. Lance, confused and guilt filled runs after him, yelling apologies. 

“Keith let me in your room, I didn’t mean to hurt you. Babe? Baaaabbbeeee”   
Keith slowly opens the door, eyes blown and shirt removed.   
“Uh Keith....are you sure you don’t....”  
“No.”   
“Keeiittthhhh”   
“Lance.”   
Lance slowly looks down to see an obvious sign that Keith was NOT tender headed. Or at least he didn’t mind it.   
“Oh Keith. Babe. Let me help you...” 

 

“Help me...what exactly? “   
Keith was slowly, but intensely, turning bright red. He grimaced as Lance pushes his body against him. Lance leaned in, and down slightly, and kissed Keith on his nose.   
“Babe? May I help you with your not-so-little problem?” He breathed as he palmed Keith.   
“Fucking hell Lance, please”   
“Take of your pants babe, then get on the bed, facing away from me”   
Keith did as he was told, shaking slightly with arousal.   
Lance came up behind Keith, slowly moving his hands up the smoothness of Keith’s back. He gently grabbed Keith’s hair, and began to do a tight French braid. As he braided, he whispered into Keith’s ear all the dirty things he was going to do to him.   
“-gonna give myself a little handle...babe could you get my pants for me....and I’m gonna fuck you until you don’t remember your own name, understand?”   
“Fuck,yes”  
Keith reaches behind him to slip lance’s waistband off, just as Lance finished the braid. Lance turned Keith around, melting at the look in his lovers eyes. Completely wasted in Lance’s presence.   
“Oh babe....”  
Lance slowly worked his hand to Keith’s aching dick and began pumping while gently tugging on the braid and kissing Keith. Keith moaned into lance mouth with every tug, his hips straining to buck up into Lance’s hand.   
“Oooohhhhhh Lance....feels...hot...fuck”  
Lance pulled back and winked, sliding kisses down to Keith’s belly.   
“Lance what are you....shitttttt”   
Lance licked a stripe up the veiny side of Keith like a goddamn professional.   
“Lance I’m gonna...”  
Lance only sucked faster, drinking down as Keith finished and collapsed onto the bed. Lance came back up and later over Keith, a triumphant smile on his face.   
“Sweetheart, you taste so good. But we’re not done, sexy”


	2. 2

“Get on all fours Keith”  
Keith did as he was told, and Lance placed himself behind him. Lance grabbed Keith’s hair by the roots, tugging slightly as to lift Keith’s head back.   
“I’ll be right back, no moving.”   
Lance went to get a condom and lube as fast as he could, as he returns to Keith’s ass with the supplies, Pidge knocks on the door.   
“Hey can I come in and play video games with you guys?”   
“No!” Keith shouts at the same time Lance says   
“No, now is not a great time Pidge”   
“Oh my god you two I’m gonna be on the other side of the castle.....bye”   
After waiting to make sure she was gone, lance turned his attention back to the gorgeous boy below him. He slowly lubed his dick and leaned over Keith’s back. Breathing slowly, Lance turn Keith’s hair by the roots and slammed into him. Keith moaned a string of Lances and fuck as Lance fucked him. Lance applied the perfect amount of pressure to his hair pulling, making Keith’s dick jump. Lance moved one hand to Keith, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Keith came soon after, and Lance followed.   
“We should’ve done That sooner”   
“Yeah babe”   
After cleaning up, the two paladins made sure to go to Pidge for games.


End file.
